


Big Cat

by HWTenebi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Barbed Penis, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pokephilia, Spanking, Transformation, like for fucks sake i need to calm down, too many fucking fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWTenebi/pseuds/HWTenebi
Summary: A young Zoroark masquerading as a Trainer wakes up in the middle of the night to find herself in heat. In her attempts to satiate herself, she accidentally wakes up her Incineroar companion.





	Big Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I dunno guys I just wanted to write about my DnD character gettin' the D. Zurie and Mac are from a Homebrew DnD campaign where Zoroark function more like werewolves than magic foxes so that gave me an excuse to try writing mid sex transformation lol.

Zurie woke up drenched in sweat, her mane soaked with her juices from where it had been tucked between her legs during the night. Her whole body was hypersensitive and a mere brush of the bedcovers against her erect nipples was enough to make her start whimpering softly. Her fingers went straight to her clit, rolling the hardened bud between her trembling digits as she panted. Biting down on the comforter to stifle her moans, Zurie quickly listened out for any movement in the rooms either side of her; the Pokemon Centre she was staying at didn’t have the thickest walls and to be caught masturbating while in the middle of this unexpected heat would be far more than just embarrassing. The Zoroark cursed herself for forgetting that mating season was close at hand and not preparing herself for the week of unbearable heat that would befall her. The sheer amount of fluids leaking from her aching pussy was already enough to soak the sheets and Zurie began to panic over how she would explain this to the staff. Humans didn’t go through heat, what on Earth would she say to them?

There was a soft growling from the foot of the bed which had Zurie’s ears pricking up in fear. She’d forgotten that Macavity, her faithful Incineroar companion, was down there sleeping on her feet. With all her tossing and turning earlier while she was finger-fucking herself, she’d no doubt stirred the big cat from his sleep. Yellow and green eyes opened a fraction, glowing softly in the darkness as Macavity’s fiery belt sputtered back into life. He was awake. Zurie gulped anxiously.

“Mac,” She whispered sternly, “Go back to bed, honey, everything’s fine.”

He sniffed loudly taking in the heady scent of Zurie’s heat. A throaty snarl pulled his black lips back, baring the sharp fangs that lined his mouth as the huge Incineroar uncurled his body from its sleeping position. Clutching the covers to herself to cover her nakedness, Zurie cowered away from her partner as he slowly advanced on all fours, his eyes never leaving her shivering body. Zurie didn’t dare look him in the eye as Macavity lowered his head to the crook of her shoulder, inhaling her sweet pheromones. She didn’t want to think about her friend in this way, but the young Zoroark couldn’t help but imagine Mac’s big hands pinning her against the sheets, his bulging muscles rippling as he drove into her with fierce, unrestrained thrusts. A moan escaped her and Macavity shuddered, his warm tongue emerging to lick at her flushed skin. 

“Mac… No…” His claws plucked at the thin covers that separated him from his prize, threatening to tear through if Zurie refused to uncover herself. Reluctantly, she did as he wanted and bared her heated flesh to the Incineroar. His hands immediately went to grope at her breasts, thumbing over the sensitive nipples when he realised that was what would make her moan the loudest. Zurie’s heavy breasts easily filled Mac’s hands and he gave them one last, firm squeeze before flipping his trainer over to expose her equally large ass.

Smack!

Zurie quickly bit down on the pillow to keep the loud yelp that threatened to escape from waking up anyone in neighbouring rooms. Her ass shook from the force of the slap, her entire body rocking forward uncontrollably and, in her shock, she was unable to stop parts of her transformation taking place, her real ears appearing and laying flat against her ruffled mane. Mac let out a low, deep growl and spanked her again, grinding his burgeoning erection against Zurie’s soaking wet cunt. A loud mewl left her as the Incineroar pulled roughly on her ears to get her to release the pillow.

‘He… He wants to hear me scream.’ Zurie realised with a gasp. When she looked back over her shoulder at Macavity, she saw his lusty yellow eyes staring back at her, his teeth bared in a shit eating grin as he rubbed his fully unsheathed cock between her sore ass cheeks. Sweet Arceus, when had her best friend become so lewd? Was he really just reacting to the scent of her heat, or…? 

“Maca-! Ahhn!” Zurie spluttered, her words cut off as his barbs rubbed against her swollen lower lips. “Macavity, please! I need your cock in me now!”

With a satisfied roar, Mac gripped her shoulder with one massive paw, his other firmly grasping her hips so hard that his claws left small, red wounds on her flushed skin. He pushed into her slowly, making sure that Zurie felt every inch of his long, girthy dick as it forced her tight core open. Zurie could no longer keep in her pleasured moans, the feeling of Mac’s cock was just too much to bear and she could feel her entire pussy spasming as his barbs raked against her sensitive inner walls. His tip hit her most sensitive spot hard and she jolted, the force of his heavy balls smacking her ass as he bottomed out shaking her concentration once again. Fingers morphed into gleaming red claws and patches of soft grey fur began to crop up on her body; her arms, legs, chest and pussy all seeming to suddenly develop hair where there had previously been none. The Incineroar’s brows raised with interest, flipping Zurie over to expose the dark curls of fur sprouting between her breasts and down her stomach. Zurie yelped out loud as she was spun on Mac’s cock, the sound of her voice much more Pokemon-like now. 

Mac’s teeth came down on her shoulder much to Zurie’s chagrin (bite marks were so hard to hide), but it didn’t prevent her strangled yell of pleasure as she came, her release streaming down her thighs and drenching the bed in slick fluids. It didn’t take much longer for Mac to finish himself, listening to his trainer’s soft whimpers as his barbs scraped against her oversensitive insides was far too much for the Incineroar and he eagerly filled her up with thick jets of cum.

“Fuck.” Zurie panted, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she caught her breath. She’d fully shifted now, too tired out to even try returning to human form. “We’re gonna be in so much trouble if we can’t clean this up y’know.”

Not caring in the slightest, Macavity flopped onto her chest, purring contentedly even as the Zoroark squirmed, trying to escape from the sudden crushing weight on her much smaller body. She went slack in defeat, stroking Mac’s ears with a small grin on her face. 

“Okay, I guess we can stay like this a lil’ longer."

**Author's Note:**

> Its okay they found new sheets and took a shower later


End file.
